


sting

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, First Aid, Minor Injuries, Mostly Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 12/30</p>
<p>“Try and stay out of trouble until I get back. I’m not patching you two up if you decide you want to wrestle bears while I'm gone,” Peggy warns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sting

Bucky flinches before the antiseptic wipe even gets within a foot of him and Steve bites his lip to keep from laughing when Peggy rocks back on her heels to level Bucky with an expectant stare. It leaves Bucky blushing and twiddling his thumbs, a quiet mutter that Steve can’t really hear slipping from his mouth.

“Sorry,” Peggy says, “I didn’t catch that.”

Bucky sighs, lifts his good hand to rub the back of his neck as he avoids eye contact. “Can’t we just skip this part? I hate those, they always sting like hell. Just put some Neosporin on and I’ll be fine!”

Steve snorts when that earns Bucky a slap on the knee and stops when Peggy pokes one of the bruises on his leg in warning. “Ow!”

“It wouldn’t sting if you didn’t fall off your bike riding it down a hill,” Peggy tells them. This time, she’s fast as she reaches out and grabs hold of Bucky’s wrist to disinfect the cut on his palm. Bucky, in a valiant display of strength and bravery, only yelps once.

Steve’s amused up until Bucky starts trying to talk his way out of a lecture by blaming it all on him. “It was Steve’s idea! I just wanted to ride on the trails the guides pointed out yesterday but he wanted to check out the valley, and he said the fastest way was going down the hill.”

Peggy rolls her eyes, says something under her breath before reaching for something in the first aid kit. “Honestly, I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore,” she tells them after she’s grabbed the box of Band-Aids, rummaging through it for a minute. Bucky holds still as she applies a butterfly closure and covers it with a Band-Aid, inspecting her work briefly before deeming it acceptable. “The two of you lose all your common sense as soon as you’re outside city limits.”

Bucky’s a good patient as she finishes examining him, only twitches slightly when she pulls out fresh antiseptic wipes to clean off some scrapes. She’s finished a few minutes later and then turns her attention to Steve.

He smiles a bit sheepishly, ignores Bucky’s snickering when Peggy sighs and slowly shakes her head. “What am I going to do with the two of you?” She picks up his hands – red and raw from using them to break his fall; Bucky’d had the better idea to roll when he hit the ground – and inspects them first, then turns her attention to the tiny cuts on Steve’s face. After some deliberation, she lets go of Steve, reaches for the first aid kit, and presses it into Bucky’s hands. “Get started on his face. I’m going to grab some gauze from the administration building for his hands, we don't have enough in the kit.”

“You got it.” Bucky shifts to face Steve, pulling out a wipe to start cleaning off his face. He pauses when he feels Peggy’s hand on his hair, glancing up at her briefly. She smiles, presses a quick kiss to his forehead and then Steve’s.

“Try and stay out of trouble until I get back. I’m not patching you two up if you decide you want to wrestle bears while I'm gone,” she warns with a smile.

Bucky waves her off. “We’ll be good, promise. I’ll make sure this jerk doesn’t go anywhere.”

Peggy eyes them another minute before she leaves. Bucky keeps an eye on her until she’s out of sight, watches the way her hair is tossed around by the breeze.

“She’s somethin’ else,” Steve says when Bucky starts to clean up his face and Bucky hums quietly in agreement.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”


End file.
